LIFE SOON REPLYS
by purple pearl diverges
Summary: Can you ever think of Tris being a host. Well this is about Tris trying to understand misery of Melanie. But there is still something that Tris needs to know...


**_Well, actually this is going to be the first time I m going to write a fanfic. So, please just ignore the errors if any. And please review if you are reading….. _**

Tris POV:-

**_"I hear my name being called out aloud. There was something going on with me. I could feel the wind move past my ear. A chill runs through my body and I feel a pang of pain in my left arm. At first everything goes blank and then I begin to regain consciousness. Just then I see him grinning at me in a way to welcome me in a new world. I found myself in a hospital type room. I bit my lip so hard that I tasted blood in my mouth. "Congratulations! You are a host now" _**

It was 6:30am by my watch. I begin to huff and pant too hard that I am unable to breathe. Tobias comes in and sits by my side soothing my cheek. "Nightmares"

"Bad ones" I say almost bursting the words at him.

"Relax Tris, come back in the real world" he says hugging me so tight that the gun shot in my left arm pains. I shut my mouth from crying. But the pains are nothing in-front of the warmth I feel being near to Tobias.

"I'll go, get fresh" I say releasing him.

"Ya sure, and after that meet me in the hall. We have a meeting out there."

He says closing the door behind him. I go to the washroom and open the shower, touching the water. TOO COLD. I stand under it with removing my clothes. Droplets of water fall on my face. I close my eyes. I try to remember the dream I had, **_what was it, I think_**.

I wear a black jeans and a white shirt. It looks odd to me but I don't have a choice. I leave for the hall. Everybody waits for me there. "Hi there, Tris you look good." Susan approaches me. "Thanks" I say. "So, guys as we know that the Erudite have ruined the remains of Abnegation and have even control on dauntless. It is our duty to find a way out to this problem. Half of our dauntless members are dead and we are left with a few." Tobias means Me, him, Caleb, Susan, Peter, Marcus. We are only ones who survived the attack. In this all I lost my mother and father. The smell of my father still lingers on my body because of the shirt I am wearing. I miss them terribly. I watch Caleb who is watching me back. We glare at each other for a long time and then I look away.

"We are here with the Candor and we will not be able to stay here for long. So I request everybody to be ready as we can leave anytime…" Tobias says "But where will we go. The Amity won't take us nor can we return to dauntless, they will kill us." Peter interrupts him.

"We will see to that later, Today I and Tris will go to the Erudite to check what exactly they are planning now, and the rest of you don't let other Candor members know that we are away. "No, you won't go. You will put yourself in danger. I won't allow Tris to go with you." Caleb says sternly.

"Come on Cab, he is not gonna eat me up." I say giving him a smirk. Caleb looks from me to Four. Then he gives a painful look and says, "Ok, but if anything happens to her then…."

"Don't worry Caleb, she's going to be safe with me." Four replies.

All the others leave the room leaving me and Tobias behind. For a long time we don't talk at all. What amazes me is that he doesn't looks

concerned about the comment made by my brother.

"Are you ready to go, Tris?" He asks me after sometime.

"Yes" I reply.

We move away from the Candor building and towards the Erudite. The train was drawing nearer and nearer as my heartbeat was slowing down. We waited till it reached near to us and Tobias jumped first and me after him. I landed near his feet and he lends me a hand and pulls me up. My face hits his chest. I balance myself and look at him, we are ready to face the Erudite. I feel the gun in my right pocket. I look outside the window, the Abnegation building was empty and no one was around. There was no sound of the birds too. As we crossed it I felt a sudden pain in my heart. I once belonged here and now all I know of Abnegation is that I have to fight for what happened to them. The train begins to slow down and we both are also ready to land. I hold Tobias's hand tightly and he lands on his feet where as me I land on my knees. It pains extremely. We head towards the headquarters of Erudite. **_What are we here for, I think_**.

I see a truck moving in the headquarters of Erudite. "Hey look over there, the truck's going in the building." I say. "Good, lets go Tris." He says squeezing hand.

We find a way to get into the truck. "Have to be very careful while we are in here." He says looking quite focused. I look around to see what we actually are with. I see boxes all around me, of what I don't know. "I guess these are something that the Jeanine want to hide it from her own members." I say softy to Four. "That is why they are lead into the quarters secretly. Should we open and see what it is?

"Do you think we should?" Tobias says looking concerned.

"Yes"

I shift my weight on my left leg and raise my head a little to see what is inside. As my eyes see the different kinds of things lying inside, my heart begins to pound like anything and the lid of the box falls from my hand with a loud thud.

"What it is, Tris?" Four shakes me a little.

I hesitate to say it aloud.

"What?" he says again now looking worried.

"WEAPONS" I say.

**_Well actually it is really difficult to make one but I am trying hard to do it. And guys plz review. I really need them. And you are free to send PM._**


End file.
